Confession
by Hasegawa
Summary: conversations between Canada and Kumajirou. actual pairing: France X Canada.


_My first story with Canada and France. many OoC, i think. _

_the dialogue is between Canada and Kumajirou. the first sentence mostly started by Canada. Canada POV.  
_

_Enjoy!_

_disclaimer: Not mine.  
_

_

* * *

_

I stared at the same-sized teddy bear and whispered, "Will he come home today?"

"I don't think so. He is having fun somewhere else, and clearly there is more fun, since he preferred to be there and not here with you."

"You are not helping much, thank you very much."

"I am just merely stating the fact, errm… what's your name again?"

"It's Canada! I am Matthew Williams! And you are…?"

* * *

"Neee… Kumajo, will France come home today?"

"My name is Kumajiro, you stupid! As I always said, he wouldn't come here, he has somewhere and someone else to play with, and so he won't be here."

"But… last night he went home and we made such a passionate love…"

"Yeah, as if! He went to sleep straight after you finished! Don't you realize he is no longer interested in you?"

"Kumarou, you are so painfully straight, don't you?"

"Kumajirou is my name, Mut!"

"My name is Matthew!"

* * *

"Kumojo, should I asked him? Should I ask him to take me to wherever he was having fun at, so I can be with him and enjoy myself too?"

"Don't you get it? He didn't tell you when he is going home because he doesn't want you to follow him around! So stop whining and my name is Kumajirou!"

"But I want to have fun too… I don't want to wait only me like this, here, alone. Nobody sees me. Even Alfred didn't think of me as his brother twin…"

"Who's Alfred? Who are you, anyway? By the way, don't you count me as a companion?"

I smiled. "Thank you, Kumejo."

* * *

"Kumerou, this morning I found a lipstick mark on France's jacket… should I asked him about that? Or should I pretend I didn't see?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Canada."

"If you want it, why don't you ask?"

"I… Maybe I am too afraid he will… come clean to me if I asked."

"Then pretend you don't see. Wash it off, and you'll forget it."

"But I don't want to wash this… it still have his smell lingering…the smell I like."

"then what do you want?"

"I want…" my voice shattered. "I want him to be home with me and me only."

* * *

"Today is my birthday, Kumerou…"

"Happy birthday, then. But my name is Kumajirou."

"Thank you. You are the only one who congratulated me."

"that's because you remind me of your birthday."

"… that's right. People won't notice if I don't tell them."

"What do you expect? You are not noticeable."

"… really? Yeah, maybe you were right. Even France… forgot."

* * *

"Kumarou! I am happy!"

"Why?"

"Yesterday France came home and made love to me and gave me a birthday present! He said sorry he forgot! He remembered it! I am so happy!"

"Oh? Good then. Where is he now?"

"He went out, and said he will be back soon."

"Oh, 'soon'? How long that 'soon' be?"

"… I am not sure. It's been half a day since he went out."

* * *

"I threw the birthday present away."

"hmmm? Who are you?"

"I am Matthew, Canada."

"Oh, the birthday present. Didn't you say you were happy to receive it? Why did you throw it out?"

"Because I just knew it was made by China, his ex-lover. And it wasn't new, it was used already. I can smell England's perfume on the shirt."

"That's doesn't mean that's England's stuff, does it?"

"But I just saw the label down… it said '_England's Property_'. When I asked him, he said it was a present he newly bought in a store in Paris."

"…Oh."

* * *

"Kumajirou…"

"Oh, you remember my name! What happened, eh? So out of the blue!"

"I decided to give up. I couldn't stand this anymore. France smelled like sex and weird perfume yesterday. I didn't like it but he forced me to sleep with him. It wasn't the usual nice thing we did; it was more like a pure torture. It was like I am being raped. Maybe I am on my limit. I think I should just give up."

"Hey, hey… who are you again? Don't be that pessimistic, dude. You always come to me and said you wanted this, didn't you?"

"I was trying to fool myself. But I am at my limit." I looked down. "I can no longer smile in front of him. I should stop all these. And my name is… ah, just forget it. You wouldn't remember after all."

"So, if you end all of these, what will you do next?"

"Maybe I will go out with Cuba. He asked me out. I know it wasn't love, but…"

"but?"

"He asked me first. France never… asked me out again since our first date."

* * *

"Kumejou…"

"You look like s**t. where were you? France was asking me about you. Lucky I remember you."

"I went out with Cuba. And it hurts. Hurts a lot. He used whip… he said I am a bad boy. It wasn't my fault. He thought I was Alfred. Kumejou… what should I do?"

"Well, you are his twin, after all. You look alike."

"But nobody notice me like they noticed Alfred. Maybe I should start promoting Maple syrup like Alfred promotes his burger?"

"do you think you can be visible if you do that?"

"I don't know, Kumajou. I don't know."

Silent followed. But then I remembered.

"You said… France asked about my whereabouts?"

"yeah, kinda."

"I…I should… call him and tell him I am home? So he can see me home?"

"If you wish."

* * *

"kumajou… can I hugged you?"

"Kumajirou, you brat! Remember! And… yeah. What happened this time?"

"I saw… France… kissing… Lithuania today."

"… You are shaking. Hey! Are you crying? Not on me! I'll get wet and smelly afterwards!"

"…"

"…calm down."

"…I am trying."

* * *

"Kumajiren! Let's go."

"Where?"

"Out of this house. I have broken up with France."

"Something is wrong. You can go? You can leave him? You, of all people?"

"Yes. I am changing my way. I will be fine without him. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to brother's house first and decided from there."

* * *

"Kumaren, I am lonely."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. It's been a week here and all you have done was sitting beside this window and brooding. Go out and play, you dork!"

"I will. Maybe afterwards. You know? Last time, I asked France to break up. He said, fine, you can leave. So I left. But he never called me back. Am I wrong if I expected something from him?"

"well, yeah, duh! He already let you go, so what's the problem?"

"Because… when I thought about all these years we were together… I knew he has a lot of lovers beside me… but he always came back to me in the end. I thought I was special. Important. Not loved, but important, you know, like a wife. Like the sayings, France man has a wife and a lover, and loves the lover but comes back to the wife."

"So, the point is…?"

"I thought he gonna missed me. But it seemed like I am wrong. Maybe you are right. I need to move on."

* * *

"Kuma! I am off!"

"Hey! Wait! You have been playing out the whole days this week! You only come home to change clothes! Hey, listen!"

"I am enjoying myself, so please stay quiet! I am going out with Japan today!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He is kind and he said I am beautiful! I am happy!"

"… don't lie to yourself, Matthew."

* * *

"Kuma… yesterday France came."

"eh?"

"He asked me to come back. Now of all time. Just after Japan asked me out officially."

"So?"

"Should I… come back?"

"Well, it's a choice between repeating the past or making new future."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Every time I climaxed, only France came into my mind. I felt guilty towards Japan."

* * *

"Kumajirou… let's go back home."

"eh? What happened?"

"France came onto my door yesterday, begging me to come back. He promised he wouldn't stray anymore. So I think I might give him another chance."

"don't you think it's only a bluff? Knowing him…"

"But I believed him. He looked serious yesterday. I couldn't refuse him. I asked him to swear on Jeanne D'Arc name he would never stray again. He compelled. I asked him to delete all his lovers' numbers from his cell. He did. I asked him to kneel down in front of the door for the whole night. He did, and now he is sleeping next door because he caught a cold. I think he deserved a new chance. The last chance."

"well, if that's what you wish…"

"I know I sounded so stupid, receiving him back… but honestly, I only want him all along. Maybe that's why I put up being a welcome mat. Maybe that's why I let him play around. I want to make sure he comes back to me."

"…Matthew…"

"Hey, you remember my name! Thank you! I am really happy, thank you."

* * *

_The weirdest ending ever. I know Canada sounded like a stupid believer of love. But if the other person is a playboy... it's just hurts. _

_review will be much apreciated._


End file.
